NCT Chat Group
by NYUTENTAE
Summary: Hanya berisi chat chat suatu grup yang terkenal dengan nama Neo Culture Technolgy atau biasa disebut dengan NCT. NCT U NCT 127 NCT DREAM. TAEIL HANSOL JOHNNY TAEYONG YUTA KUN DOYOUNG TEN JAEHYUN WINWIN MARK RENJUN JENO HAECHAN JAEMIN CHENLE JISUNG. [New story in 7th chap]
1. Chapter 1: Debut

**NCT MIMPI (7)**

Jaemin: oy!

Jaemin: oy!

Mark: yo!

Jeno: ada apa?

Renjun: ada apa? (2)

Chenle: ada apa? (3)

Haechan: beri6 oy

Jisung: ada apa? (4)

Jaemin: kalian tau gak gue lagi seneng banget hari ini

Haechan: engga

Jisung: ya engga lah kan hyung baru ngasih tau barusan ._.

Jaemin: -_-

Jaemin: iyain aja kek biar gue seneng gitu

Mark: pen banget ya?

Haechan: huahaha

Jaemin: Mark hyung kok gitu sih :(

Jaemin: Jeno hyunggg~ masa Jaem di jahatin MarkChan couple :"

Haechan: huu ngadu ngadu

Mark: apaan sih Jaem

Jeno : abaikan aja mereka Jaem

Jaemin: biarin wlee :p

Jaemin: iyadeh Jeno hyung^^

Mark: read by 6

Mark: siapa nih yang sider?

Jisung: bukan Jisung ya hyungdeul

Haechan: Renjun sama Chenle mungkin hyung

Jisung: ini Jisung baru muncul lagi ._.

Jeno: Renjun kok sider sih? Kamu bisa bahasa Korea kan?

Chenle: duibuqi gege

Jisung: gwenchana hyung

Jeno: Renjun

Haechan: Renjun (2)

Mark: Renjun (3)

Jisung: Renjun (4) hyung

Jaemin: Jeno hyung~

Jaemin: sama Renjun kok perhatian banget sih

Jaemin: sama Jaem biasa aja

Mark: kode keras

Haechan: kode keras (2)

Chenle: kode keras (3)

Jisung: kode keras (4)

Jeno: sama aja kok Jaem

Jaemin: copas mulu kalian

Haechan: masbuloh!?

Jaemin: iya -_-

Mark: udah honey jan ribut trus sama Jaemin

Chenle: Renjun gege kok gak muncul muncul sih?

Renjun: eh iya kenapa? Gege disini kok chenle :)

Jaemin: jan pada pacaran disini please -_-

Haechan: gila! anjir lu Renjun

Jisung: eh Renjun hyung gila!?

Jeno: gak kok Jisung

Haechan: tadi pas kita kita yang nyariin gak muncul

Haechan: eh pas Chanle yang nyariin langsung muncul aja

Mark: iyanih

Jisung: iyanih (2)

Renjun: hehe mianhe mianhe

Jaemin: woi

Jaemin: kok malah jadi bahas Renjun sih

Mark: gak usah ngegas juga kali Jaem

Jisung: Jaemin hyung sensitif banget ya sama Renjun hyung

Chenle: Jaemin hyung sensitif banget ya sama Renjun hyung (2)

Jaemin: kan tadi gue mau cerita

Renjun: Renjun ada salah apa sih sama kamu Jaemin?

Jaemin: banyak pokoknya Renjun hyung

Jeno: mau cerita apasih Jaem

Renjun: T.T

Chenle: *pukpuk Renjun gege*

Jaemin: mau cerita kalo Jaem seneng kita udah debut hyung xD

Haechan: elah kirain apaan

Jisung: yaelah hyung

Mark: aku yang udah debut di NCT U, NCT 127 biasa aja tuh

Jeno: pamer hyung?

Jisung: pamer hyung? (2)

Jaemin: pamer hyung? (3)

Chenle: pamer hyung? (4)

Mark: aku cuma ngasih tau aja kok

Renjun: itu sama aja artinya hyung

Mark: engga kok engga

 _Read by 3_

Haechan: salah apa haechan punya pacar polos

Haechan: tapi nyerempet pabbo gini

Mark: honey~

Mark: yah kok sepi nih

 _Read by 2_

Mark: yaudah lah. Bye

 _Read by 1_

.

.

.

 **END**

Sudah pada nonton MV CHEWING GUM - NCT DREAM kan? Yang belum nonton mesti nonton ya. MV nya lucu apalagi para dd emeshnya. Minta diculik semua *plak* setelah nonton itu aku jadi kepikaran untuk buat ff dan jadilah ff ini yg kubuat dalam 4 jam, maaf kalo ada typo, typo itu manusiawi bro/sist. Dont forget to review everybody^^


	2. Chapter 2: Innocent Renjun

Renjun yang baru saja selesai menggambar moomin, karakter kartun favoritnya. Sedang merapikan buku buku dan peralatan yang berserakan di meja belajarnya. Setelah selesai merapikan meja belajarnya, ia segera membaringkan tubuhnya ke ranjang yang beralaskan gambar Moomin.

Lalu ia mengecek ponsel pintarnya yang tadi tergeletak di atas ranjang di samping kanan bantal moominnya. Ia kaget kenapa ia mendapat pesan begitu banyak hari ini. Ada apa ya? Ia pun langsung membuka dan membaca isi pesan tersebut sebelum ia memutuskan untuk membalasnya nanti.

* * *

 _6 pesan baru diterima_

* * *

 **MARK LEE**

Renjun~ah you have free time tomorrow? Kita harus lebih banyak mengobrol satu sama lain kedepannya. Ah Haechan mengajak kita semua kumpul seperti biasanya di Dream Cafe, datanglah bersama Chenle

* * *

 **HAECHANIE**

Renjun~ah besok siang makan bareng di cafe yang biasa yuk? Kau terlihat kurus, kau tau?

* * *

 **JEJENO**

Renjunie kau begitu sering menghabiskan waktu dengan Moomin, kamijeaolus. Kita harus sering berkumpul dan makan bersama sama lagi

* * *

 **JAEMIN CUTE**

innocent Renjunie! Kutunggu besok siang di cafe yang biasa dengan yang lain

* * *

 **CHENLE~ER**

hyung terimakasih sudah menjadi translator dan membantu ku, aku tidak tau bagaimana jadinya jika tidak ada dirimu hyung, aku sangat berterimakasih padamu. Ayo pergi bersama bertemu dengan yang lain^^

* * *

 **MAKNAE JISUNGIE**

hyung kita harus tumbuh bersama dengan baik, jadi kumohon kau banyak makan agar tidak kurus, sudah baca pesan Haechan hyung kan, hyung?

* * *

Setelah ia membaca semua pesan itu ia jadi sedikit kesal.

'kenapa semuanya pada bilang aku kurus sih? Kan aku cuma gak banyak makan saja huh!' gerutunya dalam hati.

"ah iya juga aku jadi jarang bersama yang lain karna terlalu asik menggambar Moomin akhir akhir ini, makanya Jeno dan yang lain iri kekeke" ia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

Lalu ia dengan segera menggerakkan jari jarinya dengan lincah diatas keyboard ponsel pintarnya untuk membalas pesan pesan itu.

* * *

To: **MARK LEE, HAECHANIE, JEJENO, JAEMIN CUTE, CHENLE~ER, MAKNAE JISUNGIE**

Baiklah aku akan melupakan moominku untuk sementara, agar aku bisa datang besok untuk menemui kalian semua. Aku kangen kalian semua, Chenle~er tunggu hyung di depan kelasmu besok seperti biasa ya.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

Kali ini aku gak bawa chat group tapi personal chat, dan pesoalannya adalah Renjun, biasku. *plak *gaknanya Ini aku buat karna terinspirasi dari pesan member di kartu indetitas dream team. Dan karena Renjun yang terlihat kurus plus yang diperjelas oleh beberapa member dream team hehe jadi aku buat beginian deh. Karena Renjun hobi menggambar Moomin aku sedikit menambahkan kalo Renjun itu benar benar Moomin Lovers(?)

Malam ini satnite? Hnn aku sih satnite bareng dd rasa oppa, Renjun dan oppa Jepang aja di dalam dream(?) aja xD *plak Last mind to review?

 **NYUTENTAE**


	3. Chapter 3: Malming

**ENSITI MIMPI (7)**

Jaemin: woy! woy!

Haechan: ber6 jaemin cejeer

Jisung: ada apa hyung?

Mark: ada apa?

Renjun: ada apa? (2)

Chenle: ada apa hyung? (2)

Jeno: jaemin cejeer? haha

Jaemin: jan ketawa lu amber hyung kw -

Chenle: amber hyung? bukannya dia yeoja ya? ._.

Jisung: jisung bilangin amber nuna nih hyung

Renjun: iya lele dia yeoja, si nana error tuh

Jaemin: eh eh jangan dong, uri magnae kok tega sih sama nana :(

Haechan: amber noona woy! !

Mark: sadar nana, se-manly manly-nya amber noona dia tetep yeoja loh!

Jeno: ahaha denger tuh na!

Jaemin: woles aja kali gak usah ngegas gitu napa - -

Jaemin: iya markeu hyung~ :)

Jaemin: lu sendiri aja yang dengerin hyung gue mah ngebaca B)

Chenle: haha nana hyung pinter

Jisung: haha nana hyung pinter (2)

Jeno: iyadeh -_-

Renjun: eh tadi mau bilang apa lu na?

Mark: RT^

Chenle: RW

Haechan: ya ampun lele! so ngakak gue

Jeno: receh banget

Jisung: lele hyung lele hyung

Renjun: duh lele -_-"

Jaemin: lele dirimu begitu lucu haha

Jaemin: oh iya tadi gue mau bilang hari ini malming

Chenle: lele salah ya? ._.

Jeno: engga kok lele

Haechan: sapa bilang maljum

Mark: sapa bilang malnin

Jisung: malnin apaan hyung?

Mark: Malam senin buahaha

Renjun: Mark hyung receh juga ya

Jeno: emang receh mah dia njun

Chenle: trus kalo malming emang kenapa? ._.

Jaemin: ya waktunya jalan jalan lah lele-ku sayang~

Jaemin: gemes deh pen cubit lele x(

Renjun: ohok

Haechan: batuk? minum konidi*n

Jisung: ngiklan hyung?

Haechan: kagak jis

Jaemin: bahahaha 'bodyguard' lele langsung siaga satu aja

Chenle: ng? lele gak punya bodyguard nana hyung ._.

Renjun: eh nana! gue bukan bodyguard lele ya!

Jaemin: bomat njun hahaha

Jisung: ngomong ngomong yg read 5 orang

Jisung: markeu hyung sama jeno hyung mana?

Haechan: markeu hyung lagi siap siap katanya

Chenle: mau kemana hyung? ._.

Haechan: ngajak jalan jalan dong :p

Jaemin: ish pamer! gue yang ngingetin juga :(

Renjun: hahaha kasian

Haechan: makasih ya udah ngingetin nana-ku sayang haha

Jaemin: huh!

Haechan: ngilang dulu ya semua bye!

Jaemin: jan balik balik lagi kalo bisa - -

Jaemin: jeno hyung! jeno hyung where are you~

Jisung: scooby doo kali

Chenle: jeno hyung lagi nonton tv nih hyung

Renjun: kok kamu tau le?

Chenle: lele kan disebelah jeno hyung ge

Jaemin: lele suruh jeno hyung cek grup

Renjun: sapa lu nyuruh nyuruh lele!?

Jaemin: gue hyung-nya lele

Renjun: gue juga tapi gak ada nyuruh nyuruh tuh

Jisung: aduh jangan ribut disini dong hyungdeul -_-

Jeno: ada apa sih na?

Renjun: lele kamu kok mau aja disuruh si nana sih :(

Chenle: lele kan ngebantuin nana hyung ge, emang ngebantu orang gak boleh?

Jisung: lele hyung gak usah terlalu di turutin njun hyungnya

Renjun: lele u.u

Jaemin: jeno hyung ngga ngajak nana jalan jalan apa :(

Jeno: hyung lagi mager na

Jaemin: ayolah hyung~ :(

Jeno: lain kali aja ya?

Jaemin: jeno hyuunnggg T.T

Jeno: iyadeh iya, ayo siap siap sana

Jaemin: yeay! tunggu nana ya hyung ;)

Jisung: yah yah bakal tinggal sendiri deh

Chenle: ada lele kok jis :)

Renjun: lele u.u

Renjun: gege kan mau ngajak kamu jalan

Chenle: lain kali aja gege kasian jisung sendirian

Jisung: wahh gomawo lele hyung^^

Jisung: selamat bergalau ria njun hyung haha

Renjun: lele T.T

* * *

Berhubung malming, jadi pengen buat tentang malming, dan jadilah ini, maaf bila ada typo. Wahaha /ketawa bareng jisung/ kasian renjun gak jadi malmingan bareng chenle. Jaemin berhasil ya ngebujuk jeno, mark langsung peka aja ya kalo haechan mau malmingan haha. Last budidayakan R&R juseyo^^


	4. Chapter 4: Kumpul

**EN SI TI (17)**

 _MARK MENAMBAHKAN CHENLE_

 _MARK MENAMBAHKAN RENJUN_

* * *

Kun: eh siapa tuh?

 _CHENLE BERGABUNG DENGAN OBROLAN_

Hansol: iya siapa tuh?

Johnny: bocah mana lagi tuh?

 _RENJUN BERGABUNG DENGAN OBROLAN_

Haechan: member baru yang langsung debut hyungdeul.

Jaemin: member baru yang langsung debut hyungdeul. (2)

Johnny: kampret emang nih bocah titisan cabe Bangkok dan cabe Korea.

Ten: apaan lu hyung nyebut nyebut gue.

Hansol: eh nyadar juga kalo lu cabe.

Ten: anjir lu hyung.

Doyoung: gue buka cabe hyung!

Johnny: lu itu cabe Korea kelinci!

Kun: oh... member baru yang penerus gue sama Winwin ya?

Jeno: iya Kun hyung.

Mark: iya Kun hyung. (2)

Jisung: iya Kun hyung. (3)

Kun: oh trus mana dd nya?

Kun: sini kenalan sama gege ganteng + imut :)

Hansol: gak usah narsis lu Kun

Doyoung: gak usah narsis lu Kun (2)

Ten: lu imut Kun? Imut tuh kek gue.

Jaemin: imutan juga Jaem kemana mana hyungdeul.

Johnny: biar adil yang imut itu dd Jisung aja.

Chenle: hai gegedeul.

Jisung: ah Johnny hyung, makasih lho ya

Kun: sirik aja kalian ih!

Kun: hai Chenle, yang satu lagi mana?

Hansol: hei Chenle

Johnny: oh namanya Chenle ya?

Hansol: ogeb lu John kan di atas udah ada namanya

Johnny: kagak ngeliat gue tadi

Haechan: maklum faktor umur kali

Jaemin: maklum faktor umur kali (2)

Johnny: kampret emang nih dua bocah cabe!

Doyoung: sabar hyung

Ten: sabar hyung (2)

Jisung: sabar hyung (3)

Johnny: untung gue sabar

Johnny: sabar nunggu debut T.T

Hansol: baper John? Sama gue juga u.u

Kun: gue jadi ikutan baper masa

Jaemin: yah pada baperr

Jisung: hyung bertiga bakal debut kok, kalau udah waktunya

Jeno: satu lagi namanya Renjun hyungdeul.

Mark: Renjun nongol kagak lu!

Mark: jan kek waktu itu lagi -

Renjun: eh iya iya Mark hyung

Renjun: hai hyungdeul

Hansol: hei Renjun

Kun: hai Renjun

Ten: hai Renjun~ Chenle~

Ten: kalian ucul ucul banget

Renjun: makasih Ten hyung

Renjun: Chenle bilang makasih juga sama Ten hyung

Chenle: iya hyung, makasih Ten hyung

Ten: Tapi hyung gak kalah ucul dari kalian kan?

Doyoung: please deh Ten -_-"

Doyoung: lu mau muji anak orang apa diri sendiri

Ten: kok lu yang sewot sih kelinci

Renjun: ahahaha iya hyung masih ucul kok

Doyoung: suka suka gue lah Chittaphon

Mark: ini hyung berdua kapan akur coba?

Haechan: waktu negara api dan negara air gak musuhan lagi

Jisung: mustahil dong?

Chenle: mustahil dong? (2)

Jaemin: gak tau kapan dong? Bhahaha

Ten: gue akur ma kelinci? Keajaiban dunia ntar tuh

Doyoung: lebay lo pada

Jeno: kok sepi? Hyungdeul pada kemana?

Doyoung: here

Ten: I'm here

Jeno: selain kalian berdua maksudnya

Renjun: ada jadwal kali

Chenle: ada jadwal kali (2)

Jisung: iyaa Hansol hyung, Johnny hyung sama Kun hyung mana?

Kun: I'm here

Kun: Johnny hyung dan Hansol hyung lagi latihan dance buat debut

Mark: en si ti tu wa juh kan lagi ada fanmeet/fansign

Jeno: oh gitu, Kun hyung gak latihan juga?

Jaemin: Ten hyung gak latihan HTS?

Ten: ini gue lagi latihan elah

Kun: hyung mah ntar Jen bareng mereka berdua

Ten: jan chat chat makanya hp gue bunyi mulu

Jisung: mode silent dong hyung

Jaemin: mode silent dong hyung (2)

Ten: oh iya hehehe

Mark: Jisung aja tau masa Ten hyung engga

Haechan: Doyoung hyung?

Doyoung: apa?

Doyoung: Gue lagi hapalin teks buat ngemce

Jeno: oh pada sibuk ya

Jeno: JohnSolKun hyung semangat ya latihannya DoTen hyung juga semangat!

Mark: JohnSolKun hyung semangat ya latihannya DoTen hyung juga semangat! (2)

Jaemin: JohnSolKun hyung semangat ya latihannya DoTen hyung juga semangat! (3)

Haechan: JohnSolKun hyung semangat ya latihannya DoTen hyung juga semangat! (4)

Renjun: JohnSolKun hyung semangat ya latihannya DoTen hyung juga semangat! (5)

Chenle: JohnSolKun hyung semangat ya latihannya DoTen hyung juga semangat! (6)

Jisung: JohnSolKun hyung semangat ya latihannya DoTen hyung juga semangat! (7)

Kun: iya makasih saengdeul^^

Kun: kata Johnny hyung dan Hansol hyung makasih juga

Doyoung: JohnSolKun hyung semangat! Btw makasih saengdeul~

Ten: JohnSolKun hyung semangat! Btw makasih saengdeul~ (2)

Doyoung: copas ae lu cabe Bangkok!

Ten: suka suka gue cabe Korea!

Mark: lah mulai lagi -_-"

 _Read by 8_

* * *

Jaehyun: wih bernotip

Taeil: rame bener nih ampe tumpeh tumpeh

Winwin: uwaaah~ capeknyaaa~

Taeyong: ditinggal ngejadwal dah banjir aja nih grup

Yuta: bocor bocor

Yuta: yah yah kok pas kita datang pada sepi?

Jaehyun: kita? Hyung aja kale hahaha

Yuta: kok gitu sih ma gue? :(

 _Read by 13_

Yuta: nju gue dikacangin

 _Read by 13_

Yuta: sudahlah ku sudah biasa di kacangin -.-

 _Read by 12_

* * *

Sebenarnya cerita ini udah lama kuketik, bahkan lebih duluan dari yang sebelumnya. Tapi aku baru pengen publishnya sekarang xD

Btw terimakasih buat yang udah baca dan review di story yang sebelumnya. Jangan lupa review lagi ya hehe. Dan makasih juga buat yang udah nungguin cerita ini. Bahkan sampai ada yang pm segala. Ya ampun aku kesenengan banget hehe. Dan kali ini aku update 2 story.

 **NYUTENTAE**


	5. Chapter 5: Rusuh

-Renjun as Meanie son-

-Haechan as Soonseok son-

-Mark as Johnsol son-

-Jeno as Jaedo son-

-Jisung as Ilten son-

-Jaemin as Taeyu son-

-Chenle as Winkun son-

* * *

 **ENSITI MIMPI (7)  
**

LeeHC: yuhuuu~

LeeHC: ada orangnya gak nih ?

SeoMark: I'm here beib ;)

Jisung: ada bang

JJeno: ya adalah masa kagak

LeeHC: mark genit sangat ewh

Jisung: bang mark kan emang suka genit ke abang, amnesia ya bang ? ._.

SeoMark: dek enchan amnesia ? dek enchan dimana ? abang otw ketempat adek deh

LeeHC: plis deh! Gue gak amnesia gue tuh baik baik ae weh -_-

LeeHC: btw cuma berempat nih yang nongol ?

JJeno: 3 lagi sibuk dengan game dah tuh

LeeHC: lele hobi main game emang ?

Jisung: lele lagi jajan es krim ma babanya katanya

SeoMark: kok lu tau jis ?

JJeno: jadi pen eskrim juga gue

Jisung: gue lagi pcan ma lele, bang

LeeHC: jis bilangin ke lele, enchan nitip tapi bayarin ya :v

SeoMark: dek enchan kalo mau traktiran bilang abang aja

Jisung: oke bang ._.

LeeHC: kagak usah bang, bonyok(?) abang belum debut xD

JJeno: apa hubungannya coeg

Jisung: yah telat bang enchan, lele katanya udah nyampe rumah

SeoMark: untung gebetan kalo gak udah gue bilangin ke mami nih anak

LeeHC: *sticker ngakak*

Chenle01: hai semua

Jisung: hai lele

JJeno: lele kok kagak ngajak ngajak sih jajan es krim kan gue pen juga :(

Chenle01: maap bang lele kan gak tau abang pen juga :(

SeoMark: sudah sudah nanti kita beli eskrim rame rame dah

Jisung: wah abang yang traktir ya ?

JJeno: traktirin ye bang ?

Chenle01: lele gk ikut ah kata mama gak baik makan es banyak banyak ._.

SeoMark: ye bayar ndiri lah

SeoMark: gue cuma pen traktirin dek enchan ae

Jisung: pilih kasih ih

Chenle01: pilih kasih ih (2)

JJeno: mending gue minta papi ae pasti dibawain banyak ntar

SeoMark: hahaha yodah sono minta papi lu :v

.

-CuteJejem changed name to Jaemin00-

.

SeoMark: dek enchan mana nih?

Jaemin00: njun ?

Jaemin00: mana si njun ?

JJeno: dateng dateng langsung nyarin anak om vampire ae lu

Jaemin00: serah gue dong

LeeHC: lelah gue ngebabu *tepar

Mark: dihukum mami oyoung ya beib

Jaemin00: jiaah babu :v

LeeHC: iyaaa eh dia mami gue ya bukan mami lu!

Jisung: jiaah babu :v (2)

Mark: kan camer ya gpp lah :v

Chenle01: jiaah babu :v (3)

JJeno: jiaah babu :v (4)

Njun23: jiaah babu :v (5)

LeeHC: kampret sangat kalian ya -_-

LeeHC: ini lagi baru nongol ngikut ae lu

Jaemin00: eh turunan vampire! Buruan balik kagak lu ke rumah gue!

Njun23: kagak mau :p

Jisung: ada apa sih bang ?

Chenle01: iya ada apa sih ?

SeoMark : ni bocah bedua datang datang ngerus ye

JJeno: rt^

Jaemin00: heh lu harus tanggung jawab njun!

JJeno: tanggung jawab apaan nih!?

LeeHC: yalord kalian bedua...

SeoMark: yalord kalian bedua... (2)

Chenle01: bang njun ngapain bang jejem emang ? O.o

Jaemin00: jelasin njun gue ngilang bentar badan gue masih sakit gegara lu

.

-Njun23 changed named to Renjun23

.

LeeHC: dih malah ngilang

JJeno: abis ngapain kalian ?

SeoMark: abis ngapain kalian ? (2)

Chenle01: abis ngapain kalian ? (3)

LeeHC: abis ngapain kalian ? (4)

Renjun23: ahahaha pada ambigu pasti kan kalian :v

Jisung: tanggung jawab apasih bang ?

Renjun23: itu pan tadi gue lagi main ama jejem...

JJeno: trus trus ?

Renjun23: trus trus nabrak

JJeno: serius elah njun

SeoMark: serius elah njun (2) gue kepo nih

Renjun23: santai bro

LeeHC: gercep oy gue bilangin om vampire malika nih ntar

Renjun23: ayah gue kagak dirumah lho :v

Jisung: gue ngilang ae lah mo latihan dance ma mamih ten bye

LeeHC: elah -_-

Chenle01: bang jejem kapan dah baliknya bang njun lama ih :(

Renjun23: sabar sayang ;)

Chenle01: bang njun genit ih

LeeHC: ewh njun ketularan genit mark paati

LeeHC: pasti

SeoMark: kagaklah

Renjun23: kagaklah (2)

JJeno: Jem balik lu buruan

JJeno: jejem

JJeno: jejem

Jjeno: oy anak mamah yuta papah taeyong!

SeoMark: jaemin!

LeeHC: oy jaemina~

Jaemin00: apasih

Jaemin00: ditinggal bentar dah 30 ae

Chenle01: Bang jelasin lah

Jaemin00: apaan le ?

Renjun23: lanjutin gih jem curhatnya tadi :D

JJeno: lu minta tanggung jawab apaan ma njun tadi jem?

Jaemin00: etdah ni turunan vampir emang kampret ye

LeeHC: emang tuh

SeoMark: yodah buruan lanjutin yang tadi jem

JJeno: yodah buruan lanjutin yang tadi jem (2)

.

-JJeno changed name to Jeno00-

.

Jaemin00: bentar weh

Jaemin00: tadi pan gue lagi main ma tuh turunan vampir eh dia malah ngagetin gue, ya gue kalah lah dan dia yang menang

Jaemin00: udah curang main kabur lagi, bukannya bantuin beresin kekacauan disini -_-

Jeno00: elah dikirain apaan

Chenle01: Omaigat!? Lele galham :/

SeoMark: elah dikirain apaan (2)

LeeHC: elah pikiran gue dah piknik ae ke...

Renjun23: ke mana ayo :v

LeeHC: mana aja bole :v

Jaemin00: emang jeno dan bang mark ngira apaan? ._.

Jaemin00: lele lemot nih .-.

Jeno00: kagak

Chenle01: aaa~ lele paham sekarang :D

SeoMark: kagak

LeeHC: telat le

Chenle01: biarin .-.

Chenle01: iih~ bang njun kok tega sih sama bang jejem :(

LeeHC: teganya teganya teganya... mbak buk(?)

Jeno00: receh lu enchan

Mark: punya gebetan kok gitu banget ya gue -_-

Jaemin00: aaa lele~ peyuk cini

Renjun23: ^ sok imutnya mulai lagi deh

Jeno00: serah dia ae lah njun

Renjun23: ...

Renjun23: lele ku sayang~ percaya deh, njun kalo sama lele bakal jadi gak tegaan kok *wink

SeoMark: ewh~

Jaemin00: percaya njun musrik ntar Jeno00: jan mau le

LeeHC: percaya njun musrik ntar (2)

SeoMark iya jan mau le

Renjun00: kalian kok gitu banget ma gue :"

Chenle01: emm~

Renjun23: Kompakan lagi :"

Renjun23: lele kusayang~ jangan dengerin mereka ya *wink

Chenle01: bentar lele pikir pikir dulu

Jaemin00: bwahahaha :v

SeoMark: pikir yang lama aja le

Jisung: banjir! need pelampung nih

Jeno00: ngungsilah kalo banjir

LeeHC: *lempar ban mobil* :v

Jisung: hadeh -_-

Renjun23: kesian weh anak mamih ten

Jisung: dan tolong ya kalo mau pdktan inget tempat

Jisung: masih ada anak dibawah umur nih disini -_-

Jisung: hm lele mana ?

Renjun23: lele masih mikir mikir mungkin :"

Jisung: hah? Mikir apaan?

read by 6

Jisung: dih kacang kan

read by 5

Jisung: heleh udahlah

read by 5

* * *

btw ada gak ya group line renle shipper? kalo ada ku ma join. ah iya jan lupa review ya setelah bacanya teman teman.

 **NYUTENTAE**


	6. PENGUMUMAN

Pengumuman untuk siapa saja yg tidak suka dgn sesuatu yg ada di sebuah cerita.

.

.

Jika anda tidak suka dg cast, pair dll. yang ada di sebuah cerita, anda bisakan tidak membacanya? Lagian buat apa anda baca jika anda tidak suka dg sesuatu yg ada di cerita tersebut. Dan juga mungkin di lain waktu saya akan post cerita SVTxNCT lagi. Karna saya lebih dulu suka SVT baru NCT. Tapi blm sempat buat cerita yg castnya mereka. Jadi jika ada yg tidak suka ya sudah jangan dilihat dan dibaca. Bereskan?

.

Saya tidak akan hapus chapter 5. Karna sayang capek capek ngetik kok malah di hapus? Kecuali ada kesalahan atau sesuatu yang buruk pada ceritanya. Maaf ini bukan updatean dari cerita. Ide sih ada banyak tapi mood buat mengubahnya jadi bentuk tulisan itu yang gak ada. Saya orang yg moodie-an(?) Jadi bagi yang sabar, silahkan menunggu saja ya.. Dan bagi yang tidak? Ya terserah sih /plak

.

.

Oh iya! Saya juga ada post cerita ini di akun wattpad saya. Ya **KimJJN** itu adalah **NYUTENTAE** A.K.A **NY** (saya)

.

Ok sekian cuap cuapnya

 **NYUTENTAE**


	7. Chapter 7: What? Absurd

**William**

 **Jihan**

 **Jyani**

 **T-Yong**

 **Na Yuta**

 **No Name**

 **DoBunny**

 **10Ten**

 **Casper Jae**

 **Icheng**

 **Makeu**

 **Jeno**

 **JunRen**

 **Dong-Chan**

 **Nana Nana**

 **Chenlez**

 **Chick Maknae**

.

.

.

 **ENSITI (17)**

William: hai?

Na Yuta: hai kevin

Jyani: kevin sapa?

William: hah?

10Ten: gobs.. mana ada yg namanya kevin disini -_-

Dong-Chan: abis obat hyung?

DoBunny: jepang nyasar sehat?

Na Yuta: hai kevin

: setdah ni anak -_-

Casper Jae: yuta hyung...

William: yut lu sehat kan?

Na Yuta: hai kevin

Jeno: he?

Jyani: kevin sapa sih?

T-Yong: stopeu yuta stopeu

Makeu: berasa familiar deh itu

Na Yuta: kalian...

Na Yuta: itu tuh dari karakter fav si TY

Na Yuta: kan ketauan pada gk punya tivi dirumah

Mark: nah iya itu :v

send sticker -plat face-

William: astaga yuta

10Ten: aelah itu

DoBunny: oh sponge warna kuning di bawah laut yang temannya bintang itu

Jeno: spongebob, hyung namanya

T-Yong: spongebob squarepants, kelinci

Jyani: ada ya sesuatu di bawah laut?

Icheng: ada tuh bikini bottom

Jyani: wihh sapa yang buat kepolosan winwin ilang?

Icheng: ung? wae? wae? wae?

William: di dalam laut maksudnya youngho. Abaikan aja youngho, win

DoBunny: bule nyasar pikirannya kemana mana

Icheng: eh? Iyadeh hyung

10Ten: ^ (2)

Jyani: eh eh william sapa? Taeil hyung ya?

Dong-Chan: iya Taeil hyung, hyung

T-Yong: Taeil hyung

Jyani: kgk sopan yeh lu bedua. Panggil hyung napa

Casper Jae: ilie hyung

Dobunny: ^ (2)

William: iya Youngho

Dobunny: Jyaniiii hyung~

10Ten: Jyani hyungie~

10Ten: dah kan?

Na Yuta: dih kepaksa pasti tu

Jyani: dih berasa gimana gitu gue

Casper Jae: ohok

T-Yong: ehem

Jyani: noh kan

Chick maknae: Jae hyung Taey hyung batuk?

William: sudah sudah kenapa jadi bahas sponge

William: dan jan ada yang ribut

Jyani: denger tuh kata Taeil hyung

Chick maknae: baca hyung kan ngetik

Makeu: bwahaha

Jyani: iya iya dedek Ji

DoBunny: apasih Jae

10Ten: Taey hyung *aegyo

Na Yuta: ngebujuk Taeyong lu?

Casper Jae: kgk hyung

Dong-Chan: eaak suasana memanas

Jeno: kok jadi ribut

T-Yong: btw ini grup ber-17 tapi yang muncul 12, kemana yg lainnya?

Dong-Chan: TY hyung mengalihkan

Chick Maknae: 12? Angka baper tuh(?)

Jeno: beda grup ji

Icheng: Icheng jadi kangen Kun ge :(

Jyani: gue juga kangen Jihan jadinya :(

Chenlez: oh lele ma Njun hyung lagi dijalan ke dorm hyung

Makeu: yah sepi... pada minggat ya dari chat?

T-Yong: lele kok gk izin perginya?

Dong-Chan: kalian kencan diam diam ya?

Chenlez: udah kok hyung tadi sama Taeil hyung

William: maap hyung lupa bilang yong

Chenlez: ketemu Lay hyung bentar elah

Chenlez: ini Renjun

T-Yong: oh yadeh

Chick Maknae: Njun hyung kang bajak :v

Jeno: dan 1 lagi Nana yang masih istirahat dirumahnya

Chenlez: hp Njun hyung lowbatt katanya

Chenlez: ini Lele

Chick Maknae: astaga kalian

Makeu: ah iya kangen Nana

Jeno: Mark hyung

Dong-Chan: Mark hyung

Chenlez: wih kirim balesannya barengan :v

Chenlez: ini Renjun lagi

Chick Maknae: ribet deh kalian

Makeu: hehe peace Jen Hyuckie

T-Yong: sudah sudah kalian tidur lagi udah malam

T-Yong: Lele sama Njun dah dimana?

Chick Maknae: yahh

Makeu: ^ (2)

Haechan: ^ (3)

Jeno: ^ (4)

Chenlez: depan pintu dorm hyung

Chenlez: ini Lele

T-Yong: sapa yang di dekat pintu masuk?

Icheng: tadi Icheng liat Jyani hyung di situ deh

T-Yong: yaudah bukain gih Jyan. Dah dikunci itu tadi

Jyani: yah elah iyadeh iya

Chenlez: makasih Jyani hyung Taey hyung

T-Yong: iya iya langsung ke kamar trus tidur sana

Jyani: iya Lele

Taeil: udah jan chat lagi buruan pada tidur

Jyani: iya iya hyung

Jyani: eh iya lupa

Taeil: Youngho...

Jyani: ok ok good night deh

 _Read by 3_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ini last ya (untuk sementara) yang chat with Seventeen aku tunda karna belum diketik. Bagi yang suka YuTen boleh kali mampir ke story aku yg Back 2 U. Dan terimakasih buat yang baca, review dan follow&fav story ini. Last review lagi ya bagian yang ini jan sider lho!

Sekian

.

.

Happy late birthday Doyoung, DoBunny & HBD Johnny Jaehyun Ten dan dedek Jisung ( yang sempet kulupakan :') mianhe dek :') dan makasih yg ngingatin aku :3 ) :) mending kecepetan dari pada engga samsek xD

.

Hansol Kun cepet debut napa!? Dan GWS Jaemin!


End file.
